The invention relates to clamps, especially clamps with slip bearings that are used to mount metal sway bars to automobile frames. Such clamps are normally comprised of a U-shaped bolt and plate which hold a split, annular rubber innerliner in compressive engagement with the sway bar, when the clamp and sway bar are properly secured to the automobile frame. The rubber innerliner may be a separate part, or integrally molded to the inside of the U-shaped bolt and plate assembly.
In either case, the rubber to metal contact of the innerliner and sway bar produces an annoying squeaking noise, when the automobile is in operation. To combat this, the inner periphery of the rubber innerliner is coated with Teflon which has a lower coefficient of friction than the rubber of the innerliner. This has proven to be a rather expensive solution to the problem. Moreover, the sway bars are oftentimes forged with rough outer surfaces which can quickly destroy the Teflon coating and cause the problem to reappear. The invention is designed to shift the interface of slippage between the clamp and sway bar away from the unfriendly metal surface of the sway bar to a friendly interface of the clamp.
Briefly stated, the invention is in a sway bar clamp which comprises an assembly of a U-shaped metal bolt and plate with a rubber innerliner and an elastomeric sleeve which is separately mounted around the sway bar. Either the outer periphery of the sleeve, or the inner periphery of the innerliner, or both, may be coated with a low friction material so that any slippage, caused by movement between the clamp and sway bar, occurs between the elastomeric materials in radially spaced relation from the metal sway bar.